Secret kisses on the Paoupu tree
by soradomoedroxy
Summary: this was originally called "mom, can two boys get married?" but that name was too boring so i change it. this is the edit for my first fanfiction ive ever wrote, i wrote it when i was 9, im 14 now so ive improved on my writing hope you like it !


The 9 year old silverette ran as fast as her could, he was supposed to meet his two bestfriends out at the beach today by the paoupu tree, but his mom wouldnt stop bothering him.  
He ran with sweat dripping down his face to catch up with them as the hot sun felt like it was sizzling against his tender arrived at the beach but no one was there, he tryed to look over the tall grass but didnt see anything...  
Then he heard a small giggle, the older boy turned around to see chocolate colored spikes coming out through the tall grass, the cute little brunette started chanting "I'm gonna get you~ im gonna get you~" until he popped out of the grass and glomped his bestfriend, rapping his arms around his small chest "hi Riku~" squealed the brunette. "hey cutie, wheres Kairi" he said, trying the least bit concerned even though he didnt really have any intrest on seeing Kairi...The younger boy grabbed his cheeks making him pucker his lips in a funny way, and also to direct his to look down at him since Sora was around a foot shorter "I told her not to come becuase I wanted to spend some time with you today, since Kairi came here we havent gotten to play" Sora beemed, as if he was proud of what he did. The taller boy giggled and the two ran off to go make sand castles

After about two hours of giggles and sand castle making the smaller brunette fell asleep on the pure white sand, He would always fall asleep in the starngest pf places. one time he feel asleep when him and Riku went on a ride on a faris wheel.  
As the silverette was too focused on the sand castle, he wanted to show Sora what he made "Hey Sora! look! I made this for y-..." the silverette noticed that the smaller boy had fallen asleep face first in the sand "you..."  
thats just precious...  
Riku let out a sweet sigh as he smiled,picking Sora up and laying him down on on a soft patch of grass. when the small boy was set down he shivered from the cold grass,Riku gave him his jacket as a blanket, he squirmed around not wanting to be woken up, the Riku kissed his forehead and went to sit on a branch of the paopu to wait for him to wake up. as he stared out at the sky and all the clouds above him, the sun was about to set, it now was a beautiful pink

Riku was busy looking at the clouds when he heard a soft moan "mmmh-... Riku?" he said quietly rubbing his eyes "come here." Riku said sweetly, opening his arms and legs so Sora could sit on the tree with him, the 8 year old smiled and crawled up the branch of the tree, once he got up to him he put his head in the crook of the older boys neck and was almost about to fall asleep in the warmth of Rikus embrace when he remembered that he wanted to tell Riku something, "hey Riku? before we came here I asked my mommy something and she told me something that made me kinda sad," they sat up and the silverette said "what is it?" Sora answered and said "well...I asked her if two boys could get married to each other if they really loved each other and she said no, that in this world we're not allowed to..." Riku didnt really undertand why that would make him sad, or why he brought it up. he said in question "so what does that have to do with me and you?" the brunette looked down at ground, scooting away from Riku until he finally flung himself off the tree branch landed on his feet, he stood firmly infront of Riku, he blushed and said loudly "..its becuase...I WANT TO MARRY YOU RIKU!" he confessed, "i cant believ i just said that" he thought to himself, he imediatly plopped himself down on his butt and covered his mouth in embarrassement

Riku was kind of shocked, he came down and sat right infront of Sora so he would have to look him in the eye, "noooo.." sora said quietly, as if he was thinking outloud as he inched away from Riku. The rosy cheeked boy looked up with embarrasment "I take that back Riku, j-just forget what I said..." he said as a small tear ran down his cheek, Riku gave hima concerned look "Sora?" Riku said.  
Sora didnt look up, he just looked away from Riku as if he was thinking that if he ignored him he would go away. Riku grasped his hand and put it on his chest where his heart was to show Sora that it was thumping out his chest, "you dont have to be nervous. I'm kind of nervous too..." Sora stopped crying and looked at him in suprise.  
"I love you Sora" Riku finally confessed Sora smiled "Really?...but m-my mom said that when you marry someone you have to KISS them!" He cringed and stuck out his tongue and made a gagging noise Riku smiled and him "kissing Isnt so bad..." he stroked Soras hair. Soras face got red with embarrasment and he looked away Riku cupped his face and turned sora towards him and said "But... I can show you if you want" and before the burnette could answer Riku squeezed Soras cheeks with his thumb and pointer finger, making him pucker. and planted a soft kiss on his lips "Riku!" the brunette said in shock as he touched his lips as if they were numb for a moment.

"come on" Riku said standing up dusting himself off.  
The two went back up to the tree and the brunette didnt say one word till both of them sat up on the brach for a good 20 seconds of utter, awkward silence. Sora lunged towards Riku and planted a big kiss on his lips for four seconds straight, when the two broke the kiss Riku said "If we cant get married in this world there has to be worlds out there that will let us"The brunette replied, "When you and I get older were going to travel around all the worlds out there until we find a place that will let us get married." The younger boy put his head in the crook of Rikus neck and innocently kissed his neck, tears wet Rikus neck from Sora crying from happiness this time, he sniffled as he sweetly whispered "I cant wait..." 


End file.
